


The First Day of the Last Year of Uni

by 108MifflinStreet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Fluff, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108MifflinStreet/pseuds/108MifflinStreet
Summary: Professor/student AU - that's all there is to say so far





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Multi-chapter fic. Hopefully this will turn out well. I have a lot of ideas and a plot kind of laid out. There will be smut involved in later chapters which will mean a rating change but for now we're just getting into it.  
> Sorry for any mistakes. I also (probably) take prompts so leave me one if you like. ps comments and kudos are always great. Happy Reading!

I always loved going back to school, call me the weird kid but it felt like a fresh start after a good long relax over summer.  
I pulled off my pyjamas and jumped in the shower.

I'd been back to Storybrooke, my hometown over the holidays and stayed with Ruby and Granny. Ruby and I were like sisters and Granny had become almost a parent to me, always being willing to cook for me and offer I stay the night if Ruby and I so wished or if I needed a break from the home. I'd moved around from city to city but eventually settled, age 12, in a care home that agreed to take me on. It wasn't a bad home, not half as bad as some of the homes I'd come across in my time hopping between them anyway. They gave me three meals a day, a small bedroom of my own and I knew my belongings were safe. That was a first.

When I was sixteen and aged out of the system, I lived with Ruby and Granny and continued studying at a local college. I worked hard on my education and also in my job and with a little help from Granny I had been able to afford university. Ruby and I shared a cosy apartment on the outskirts of campus, perfect distance from many of our lectures. Close enough to easily walk, yet it didn't feel like we lived in class or anything.

I let the water run onto my shoulders and envelope my body. I lathered my body and rinsed.

I was a good student with a good work ethic, I had always been bright with a bright personality too. My books were in order and in my bag last night so I needn't worry about those. I was loving the course and all the professors were at least decent, there was this one man that was old and seemed much too interested in World War 2 when he was supposed to be coaching the students in write-ups. My major was social work. I had experience in my past and a healthy dose of optimism that I could change the world - or at least a few children's lives. Luckily, the nightmare teacher had retired at the end of last year - the whole class agreed it was about time. I didn't know much about which professor would take over, only her name but I was excited to meet her.

I transferred from the shower into clothes swiftly before it dawned on me that I had yet to hear a groan or a yawn from my sleepy roommate. Uh oh. I would have to go and wake her up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes and a bowl of cereal later I bid farewell to Ruby as we each turned our separate ways. She wished me luck with the new professor whom I would meet this afternoon but first up, Professor Midas would be teaching us about the more practical side of things.

We all liked Professor Midas a fair amount and she made classes interesting although we all loved the practical stuff anyway. Interviews was the topic today. We had to put the interview techniques we had learned into practice in pairs, dealing with a given sensitive topic.

Professor Midas is a pretty blonde woman, attractive enough. She's married to some guy who sounds nice from what I've heard in my two years so far. Seems like they make the perfect couple.

Two hours later it was lunch and Ruby, Belle, Neal and I met up. Ruby and Belle had been 'almost-dating' for a good few months now and had stayed close over summer. It was cute. They were as in love as they could be without actually being together. They had great chemistry and clicked together perfectly. They always understood each other and I longed for a relationship like that. I'd had a couple of flings as a teenager but never anything more long-term. Neal and I went way back too. It helped us both to realise something when after a year of friendship Neal asked me out. He realised he wasn't actually into me and I was definitely just a friend. I realised that after I'd been thinking about it for a while I was gay.

After he'd asked we both were quite for several moments then caught each other's eyes and burst out laughing. We explained our realisations to each other and he fully supported me all the way.

We sat around on the grass on this fine-weathered day, orange leaves fluttering to the ground around us. Belle and Ruby were engrossed in what looked to be a very interesting conversation as Neal and I began to hum 'Kiss the Girl' from the Little Mermaid absent mindedly. Ruby looked up sharply and shot us a death glare. We wore matching smirks for a second before bursting out laughing. 

I caught the sound of heels tapping as someone walked by and I looked up, only to halt my laughter as my breath caught in my throat as that someone turned out to be the most stunningly beautiful woman I'd ever seen, I was sure of it - even if she was about ten metres away at the closest.

"Someone's got a cruuussh," Neal sing-song whispered in my ear. I realised my mouth was open and shut it promptly.

"No. I haven't," I whispered back indignantly, somehow knowing I wouldn't be believed. "It's not a crush. I only just met her, ok didn't meet her." I sigh. "I don't even know who she is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked into class at 1.44 alone, having said goodbye to my best friends already. I slid into my seat next to Elsa, my closest friend on this course and we began chattering about our holidays. The teacher hadn't arrived yet but that wasn't out of the ordinary as the lecture began at quarter to and this was straight after lunch. Quarter to: she walked into the room. It wasn't a large class so we were close knit and knew each other well.

I looked up to the doorway where the professor had just walked in and my mouth almost dropped open in shock at who I saw. Just my luck. I would get by far the hottest professor ever to teach for my final year. This was supposed to be the one where I concentrated and aced finals not the one where I wasted lectures checking the professor out. I found that despite all this I couldn't quite bring myself to criticise the occurrence, not when she swept back hair that looked so soft I just wanted to reach out and stroke it, revealing a face that exceeded all my expectations. My eyes flicked to her full lips, painted red and I could only describe their appearance as like that of a juicy apple, waiting to be devoured. My eyes caught on hers and I could tell at once the power they held. I knew how they could glitter like they had a galaxy of stars trapped inside and shoot daggers as sharp as real blades. They were deep brown shot with hazel and caramel explosions. Beautiful. I slowly came back to my senses and out of my daydream to realise that, oh crap, she was staring right back. I turned away and blushed bashfully but I could still feel her eyes on me.

Elsa poked me in the ribs and giggled. I looked in her direction and she winked at me jokingly. I just rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Right class" we all went quiet. Her voice was to die for. God, I needed to stop this insanity. "My name is Professor Regina Mills and I'm ordinarily an English teacher but recently became qualified as a professor and came straight into this job. Since writing is my strength I'll be handling essays, reports and write-up skills.

The lesson went pretty well. It helped that she was actually a good teacher as well as any other assets that she may have. I managed not to walk up to the desk at the end and ask her out as much as I may have wanted to.

I couldn't help but notice how her eyes had kept coming back to me all the while she'd been talking. I kept having to avert my eyes with a blush or else try my best not to meet her eyes whilst I felt them roam my body. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. But I was sure, oh well I'd just have to wait for Wednesday to find out. Just as I put the subject aside, my mind travelled right back to it. It seems there would be no rest for my brain from now on.

Ruby caught up by the side of me as I neared our apartment.

"How's Princess Charming then?" that was her nickname for me. "Didn't catch sight of her Queen again, did she?" I couldn't help but blush and neglect denying Ruby's suggestions. If she were my Queen…

"I know you saw her!" she grins triumphantly "She can't have been in your class - you already know them all. Maybe you saw her on the walk here?" she questions me.

"No," I answered simply.

"She's not-" she stopped "Is she your new professor?" Ruby asked, a mischievous grin on her face.

I smiled. "She might be."

"You are so screwed," Ruby is enjoying this situation immensely.

I hum a sigh before pointing out that I have still only met just met her for one lesson. I don't even know her yet. I feel like I am persuading us both of that at the moment. 

We go inside and Ruby informs me that Belle is coming over. It's not a surprise.

"How lovely," I comment with a smirk. "Make sure you leave the bedroom door open, kids," I smile to myself. Subsequently Ruby walks out of the room, showing me her middle finger playfully. "Thanks Rubes," I shout back to her room with a smile, still playful.

I made dinner as I didn't have any assignments to work on yet this year and those two were busy. I enjoyed cooking anyway. It was therapeutic and if my friends' opinions were anything to go on, I was pretty good at it too.

My mind drifted as I chopped the vegetables. I imagined domestic scenes where my new professor would join me cooking, or stand behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I'd turn around and we'd kiss and I'd- "Ah fuck!" I half hiss, half shout as the knife cleanly takes a thin slice of skin off the end of my finger. Ruby and Belle come to see what's wrong and help clean up. There's quite a lot of blood and it hurts like hell for a few minutes but it eases off. I clear out the carrots and broccoli that got blood on and push the clean ones into the pan. I thank Ruby and Belle. Even now they work perfectly as a team; Belle is an excellent care giver and Ruby works wonders to cheer me up. She makes me smile as my finger still pulsates with the rushing blood.

They lay the table whilst I finish up cooking and in about ten minutes we're ready to eat.

Hours later, Belle went back to hers and Ruby and I are laid on my bed in pyjamas, kicking our feet like pre-teens and gossiping. She talks about Belle. It's cute how her eyes light up when she talks about her and her expression goes all dreamy. 

"Aww. Do you wuv her?" I tease childishly

"Let's talk about yours now, Swan." To be quite honest I'm only too happy to talk about Regina. It's just a school girl crush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the rating to teen just to be on the safe side. Sorry for any mistakes. I don't own rights to ONCE. I love kudos and comments and am open to suggestions. Happy Reading!

After that first day, came Tuesday. Volunteering day. Every week I would go to the children's home and pick up one or more of the kids to go do some activity. I loved it: I was doing something for the kids, the workers there and gaining some work experience whilst I was at it. I also had formed some pretty strong bonds with the kids. I'd usually take the kids to the cinema, the park, bowling or something like that. On rare occasions that I had a full day off from studying and they had school holidays, the whole home would go on a group trip to a theme park. I also love that these kids aren't deprived of some experiences that other kids get to have. All in all, it works out that I take each kid out about once a month with my doing weekly sessions.

This week I'm taking a girl out. She's 12 but very mature for her age as the kids in the home often have to be. I know for a fact that I learnt to deal with a lot of feelings and experiences that I wouldn't have otherwise and given where I've got to now, I can't say I'd swap my upbringing for anything though the violent aspect could have been toned down a bit. I had too many abusive carers who just weren't ready for the kind of responsibility that having a kid brings or they were only in it for the money from social services. It was usually one of those reasons.  
I'm taking this girl out shopping. She has $15 to spend on school supplies and I'm treating us both to some sort of refreshment, probably ice cream. There's this great ice cream bar at the mall.  
As we lick our scoops of rock road, she suddenly asks me "Have you ever liked a boy?"  
I almost laugh but I don't quite. I pause for a second "No, Soph. I'm gay. That means I like women," I wait for her reaction "what do you think about that?"  
She seems to catch on that some people aren't okay with it and realises what I'm asking, "That's great, good for you Emma," she says, beginning to look a little sad towards the end. I furrow my brow, trying to work out why she looks like that.  
"Have you ever liked a boy?" I return to her.  
"No," she looks downcast and, in that moment, I know that look. She thinks she's going to disappoint someone if she never does.  
"You know there's still plenty of time for that" I pause "and if you never do, that's not a bad thing. That's great. I'll still love you and Kate and Dave will still love you." They run the home. "We'll love you if you like girls, we'll love you if you like boys and we'll love you if you don't like anyone in that way."  
She collapses into my outstretched arms, crying quietly, mumbling something to me about the other kids at school and how they all go around boasting about how they're going out with this boy or they have a crush on that boy.  
I whisper into her hair from the way her head is huddled in the crook of my neck "I just want you to be happy." She moves a little distance away to be able to offer me a watery smile.

As we finish up our heartfelt moment, my heart stops beating in my chest. I want to disappear but at the same time enjoy the view. What are the chances? Sophie isn't stupid. She follows my line of sight and checks my face again which must be beet red. She smiles a little smile before it covers her face in a grin. "Aha!" she shouts triumphantly "You like her don't you."   
"Shhhh!" I attempt to quiet her, louder than she was in the first place and unluckily I catch Regina's attention. Why won't this sofa swallow me whole?  
To my complete and utter dismay, she begins to make her way over here, a toddler hanging from her hand. She's so cute with kids - goddammit.  
"Ms Swan" Sophie looks intently at my face, as does the little boy with lighter brown hair.  
I force a grin, "Ms Mills."  
"Henry, this is one of my students, Em-ma," the way she says my name "Can you say 'Hi Emma'?" she asks him with the most beautiful, natural, patient smile but she has… presumably a son. He does look a little like her. But if she has a child, does this mean there's someone else in the picture.  
"Hi e-m-a," the boy, Henry, spells out my name.  
"Hello Henry, aren't you a little gentleman," he beams at me before losing interest and moving onto Sophie, as toddlers do.  
"I adopted him as a single mother" Regina answers my unvoiced question. Wow, that woman does not miss a beat. She is too good at reading me.  
I smile in answer to her, "That's amazing. You're doing a great job," I wish I'd had any sort of carer as caring and kind and patient and loving as I've seen her being to him just in these few short minutes. We watch each other for a second. Our eyes meet but for a while neither of us can turn away. I'm the first to cave.  
"I suppose we'd best be going now," I turn to find Henry sat on Sophie's lap as she tells him a story. She's a really great kid. I can tell Regina's wondering where Sophie fits into my life, what our story is but I'm certainly not going to go into all of that right now. I guess I'll find time to tell her at some point, after all, we are going to be spending a lot more time together.

Now, back in the bug, Sophie has had her fill of teasing me for now. She has already pointed out about ten times, how the red colouring has only just left my cheeks. We turn up the radio and take part in a full-on car karaoke session.  
Half an hour later, we hug and she is delivered safely back to the home.

I park up the bug near mine and Ruby's apartment and walk to the door, only tripping once on the stairs - hey, I managed not to fall over. I imagined the same sort of scene to occur after a date with Regina. I'd trip while deep in thought about her. I'd close the apartment door behind me and lean against it, my head tilted back dreamily… or maybe we'd rush into the apartment together and she'd push me against the door, my head would tilt back for a different reason, my neck exposed for her, my lips slightly parted.  
But really, the only similarity between these three situations was that I was lost in my thoughts about her. Her hair, her eyes, her lips. How would those lips look parted slightly in their red painted glory, her eyes clouded with desire, all for me. Her lipstick would be smudged for sure.  
Second date - respectable yet passionate, the electric too strong to hold out any longer. We'd make out, probably get caught by Ruby before it got any further. Next time we'd resolve to go to hers instead.

"Emma, you're home!" Ruby exclaimed from behind me.  
I furrowed my brow in confusion, "No Belle?" Belle takes that as her cue, peeping out of Ruby's bedroom doorway. I look back at Ruby, a blush colouring her cheeks. They're both fully dressed.  
"We were just studying," Ruby explains. Belle is definitely good for her grades. She almost never studies when Belle is not around. I nod, going back to my thoughts.

I take a shower, taking the time to plan dates out in my head. We could go to the movies - but what would she want to see? Or for dinner, what sort of restaurant would she like? Probably something classy and way out of my league. Somewhere with a hundred different wines to choose from and five courses, each one mostly made of salad but then again, I can imagine us going to one of my favourite restaurants. She'd order some salad or other and look enviously at my burger and fries. She'd steal half my fries one by one, in a way that would be so cute that I couldn't complain. In future I'd learn to order a sharing portion if I wanted any.  
My tummy growled, bringing me back to the present. I needed to make myself some dinner. Maybe I could cook for her sometimes, I figured she'd be an amazing cook but a break from it would be nice, I was sure, and it was a chance to show off and impress her.   
Would she be into art galleries and museums… or would she just pretend to be to keep up a certain appearance? Would I ever even find out all of this? I remembered that tomorrow I would have class again. She would be my professor and I probably wouldn't even get a chance to speak to her.  
I could imagine her asking me out tomorrow - wishful thinking for sure - but then again, I could also imagine us spending months sharing heated gazes and exchanging glances whilst she taught the class, never talking about anything more than vague acquaintances would. That would most likely kill me. I would dream of being able to reach out and touch her. The one thing I couldn't see though was my feelings for her ever dying down.  
I prepared all my things for class and a lecture tomorrow and then flopped on the sofa in my pyjamas, grabbing the remote and switching Netflix. I decided on Orange is the New Black, despite it being the third time around. If Regina was mine we'd watch Netflix and… chill, no, actually chill, we'd cuddle and her body would fit perfectly against mine. She'd be the little spoon and, maybe we'd do a different type of Netflix and chill too. We'd start off watching a movie but by the time we heard the credits roll we'd be somewhat preoccupied.

After two episodes, Belle hadn't left. You had to go through the living room to the front door so I would have noticed. I also couldn't hear any… noises. I guess Ruby knew I would actually kill her. We had a kind of pact to not have people over like that while each other were home. I supposed Belle was sleeping over. Ruby left her door open so I took a quick peep to check in. I was the mother hen of our friends. What I saw was adorable. They were cuddling in the bed together with their pyjamas on, wrapped around each other, both soundly asleep. I picked up Ruby's phone and took a quick picture for her for later. I closed their door and went to my own room to sleep myself. I guess I have a big day tomorrow. It felt like that anyway, I was excited to see her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having lots of fun with this story at the moment! :) Sorry this is kinda late. I've just been REALLY busy.  
> Sorry for any mistakes. I don't own any rights to ONCE - shocker, I know. I haven't gained any since last chapter.  
> I love kudos and comments and am open to suggestions. Happy Reading!

Regina's POV

I lie in bed, the covers pulled up to my chin, nice and warm and cosy. I teach this afternoon. I finally get to meet my second class. I stared up at the ceiling.  
Yesterday I met a woman. It was my first class ever. I'd been nervous and very hopeful that I would be well received as a professor because I think that if you gain the respect of your classes, you're already halfway there. It gives you confidence and them motivation to learn. I love my new job so far.  
Anyway, she's gorgeous, the most beautiful green eyes and cascading blonde hair. God what do I sound like. She has an athletic body. I bet she works out. All her muscles are toned. From what I can tell so far, she's intelligent too, well, she must be to get in on a scholarship. Okay, I've done my homework on her and there's just one more thing about her… she's a student but she can only be about four years younger than me. My thoughts argue with themselves about her. In the end 'there's nothing wrong with it' wins and I surrender to thinking about her. I don't get to see her until tomorrow - Wednesday. I only get about ten more minutes before a small body lands on my stomach "Mommy!" a little voice tries to get my attention.  
"Yes, Sweetie," I groan groggily. I'm not ready to get up yet but I have to take Henry to play group before work. He'll stay there for 3 hours while I take one class then I'll pick him up and we'll do something together.   
"Mommy can we get more dine-saws?" he's been obsessed with these dinosaur toys that I introduced him to recently. They're just toy dinosaurs that don't have any special functions but they encourage development of kids' minds and imaginations and I have fond memories of playing with the horse version when I was little although my mother had always encouraged me to play with other toys that would no doubt have something to do with princesses.  
"Okay Henry, when I get you from nursery we can go to the mall," I love taking him anywhere and I'm only too happy that his obsession is to do with dinosaurs and not guns or some other idiotic weaponry. He shrieks excitedly at the prospect of being able to add a brachiosaurus or triceratops to his collection. I smile brightly at his enthusiasm. Henry has to be the best thing in my life. He can always make me happy. I direct him to go and play with 'Steggy' the stegosaurus while I get dressed for the day.

All showered, dressed, hair done and face painted, I threw the things I would need for today into a bag and made my way quickly to Henry's room to get him ready. He insists on wearing his orange mommy and son dinosaur t-shirt and I pair it with green trousers for him. He's currently learning to get dressed all by himself so I sit on the bed and watch him get dressed after I've helped him to wash. He takes four dinosaurs and a book about them to play group in a cloth bag and we set off, all bags in tow. We listen to his music first.  
When I've dropped him off it's time to switch on my playlist. Bruno Mars - 'Just the Way You Are' comes on and I sing along at top volume like the car karaoke superstar that I am, all the while thinking of Emma.  
I teach the class and seem to be well liked by the students. Thank goodness I was a professor and not a middle school teacher. I was grateful for the students' cooperation. I don't know what I had imagined in all my nightmares but it wasn't this.

On the way to collect Henry my phone told me my mother was calling. I pulled into the car park and picked up.  
"Regina! I thought you'd never pick up. How are you darling?" I start to answer but she cuts me off "Yes, yes but what I want to know is has anyone swept you off your feet yet?" How did I know she was going to ask that? Every time she asks the same thing!  
"Mother, you ask that every time."  
"I know, I know darling but with a new workplace comes a new dating pool." I blush and look down at my lap.  
"Mother it's a little soon. I have only been here two days. If I start dating anyone I'll be sure to let you know."  
"Yes, yes but hurry up. I need more grandbabies." I make a half sigh, half growl noise. I smile to myself. That's one thing Emma couldn't do - impregnate me. She especially couldn't seeing as we're not even together, I remind myself.  
"Okay, okay, Mother. Goodbye!" I pointedly tell her.  
"Goodbye darling. Meetsomeonesoon!" she fits in before I hang up.  
I take a deep breath and exit the car, heading for the entrance.  
Henry comes toddling out with a painting he's done.  
"Mommy, Mommy. Look what I did today," he holds up the artwork that if I tilt my head I can see what it is. I'm getting better at this business. I crouch down and hug him, looking at the painting.  
"That's you and me and Steggy, isn't it Honey," I'm almost sure I've got it. I wait with baited breath. He nods with a toothy grin. "That's wonderful Sweetie!" I congratulate him. One of his playgroup teachers comes over to us and informs me of what a good boy he's been today while I nod happily with a proud smile. My heart swells in my chest as he wears a matching smile, so proud of himself.  
We jump in the car and I drive.  
After the toy shop I take Henry to a stationary shop that I happen to know has a dinosaur line in at the moment. He'll be thrilled. Whilst he wonders in awe at all the dinosaur memorabilia, I have a little look for myself, keeping a close eye on him the whole time. I'm lost in thought about the conversation with my mother. What would she say if I brought Emma home? A flash of blonde caught in the corner of my eye as I realised I was getting ahead of myself. Hold on a second, I saw blonde?! I turn to see her face as she walks around the shop. It IS her! Luckily a shelf is hiding me. She walks towards me whilst browsing and I pull Henry with me to the opposite side of the shelf as discreetly as possible. I pray he won't make a sound.  
She walks to the opposite end of the store and I breathe a big sigh of relief. There was a girl with her. Who was it? There's no way it was her daughter - too old and she didn't look like her anyway. Not a sister then. Henry and I make our purchase and then our getaway.  
"Mommy, ice cream?" he pointed to a shop right outside the one we'd just been in.  
"Not now Henry, later. Okay?" he nods eagerly at my suggestion.  
I quickly devise a plan to get him to come clothes shopping. It's not his favourite activity.  
"Now Henry, please will you come to one clothes shop with Mommy?" I always ask him things rather than just telling him them to involve him more. "You can even play with your new dinosaurs in the fitting rooms" he nods his agreement albeit not the most enthused reaction.  
We look at clothes for him for a little bit and I look through the cute outfits, remembering when Henry was smaller. We choose him some clothes from the 'big boy' section; some jumpers, a dino t-shirt, trousers and a pair of dungarees which I just had to get.  
We move to the women's section, hopping on an escalator which Henry is easily excited by. He hops up and down steps and stands on one leg, holding tightly on to the rail. When we get to the top I let him know that he needs to be ready so he doesn't trip. It's SO cute how escalators can be so difficult for kids.  
I end up choosing a couple more blouses and a skirt, slightly shorter than most of those in my wardrobe. I can't deny thinking of Emma when I saw that one, I could only make an excuse and say that I was going to see if my suspicions were true. I felt her eyes on me yesterday. They travelled up my legs, towards my thighs and lingered where the skirt ended. I didn't know what I would do if it was true but at least I would know. It was true that this was part of the reason but the other half may or may not have been to tempt her. I wanted her eyes on me. I flashed my credit card and then we were on our way to get ice cream.  
On the way we stopped at a wishing fountain. Henry wanted to take part so of course we did. He threw his coin in with lots of energy as always and luckily it went in the pool - just. Henry wished for a big chocolate ice cream as he told me straight afterwards. I can't tell mine and neither did I tell him. I explained to him that the story says it might not come true if you tell someone what you wished for. He looked down at his feet, downcast. "Oh Sweetie! I didn't mean to make you sad. You don't need to worry about it," I told him. I handed him another penny and suddenly his emotions changed right back again. He threw the coin into the pool, making a never before seen two in a row. I was so relieved it went in. I could tell straight away that he had wished for the exact same thing as before and quietly grinned to myself. We had barely got under way again when Henry spotted the Disney store sparkling away and I couldn't deny him to go in, not only because of the way his eyes lit up at the place but I might also have a bit of a soft spot for that place. I may sort of have a collection in the spare room. We came away with an assortment of things for the both of us including an evil queen plushie.  
Henry now needed me to hold him for the last of the journey to the ice cream bar as his little legs had gotten too tired and he was on the verge of getting grizzly. As soon as he spotted the ice cream he had motivation again and as soon as he was let down he ran ahead. I had to speed up to catch up to him but I managed to and held his hand before looking up and across the seating area. My eyes caught on a certain blonde. Seriously? You have to be kidding me? This was not happening again!? Oh well, I decided that I clearly couldn't ignore her any longer so I decided to go over. When I looked up again, our eyes caught. I had to talk to her now.  
We walked towards her. She still had that girl with her. Well, where else would she have gone? I asked myself. What did I expect? She'd just vanish?  
She still gave me no further clue as to who the girl was except that her name was Sophie. We did have a nice conversation though. Henry and I headed to the stand as I daydreamed about Emma.  
I ordered a scoop of hazelnut - my favourite and Henry had two scoops of chocolate - just as he had wished. I knew then, somehow, that I would end up finishing up his too, and not unhappily either as deadly a secret as it was. It was what Henry wanted though so I bought it and we settled in to eat.  
That night I was left with one thought in my mind.  
Tomorrow I would see Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far and for sticking with me. I'm going to try even harder to keep up now I have a little more time for a while. I hope you enjoy. Let me know. Happy Reading! :)

Emma’s POV

No alarm was needed to wake Emma that morning. She awoke bright and early, completely naturally, somewhat excited for her classes today although first she would have to get through Professor Midas’ class. It didn’t usually drag but this time would surely pass at a snail’s rate whilst her brain would be occupied with a certain stunning brunette with the most beautiful smile and the cutest kid. She wondered who his birth parents were – not that it mattered of course. Regina would always be more than good enough a mother for the little boy. She seemed to be a wonderful mother.  
What would it be like to be a mother? – to that boy in particular, co-parenting with Regina.  
Before he woke up they’d cook pancakes for him together on special days, moving around the kitchen as if engaged in some kind of elaborate dance. Regina would wrap all the presents coming from their family. She’d be way better at it anyway. She could imagine teasing her about her perfectionism, about the cute curled ribbon and intricate embellished tags that would be covered in poetic clues about what was inside the box in elegant curled handwriting.  
How she’d made herself late when she’d woken up with all the time in the world, Emma didn’t know but now she was locking the door and running to class. She would make it but only if she ran like this all the way there.  
She looked around expectantly, hoping to see to object of her obsession *cough cough* affection somewhere. She was hyper-aware of her since she met the woman, wishing to see her anywhere and everywhere. It was reminiscent of a middle school crush but much stronger.  
The clock ticked incessantly. Five minutes till ‘Gina.  
After all the anticipation Emma was still not ready when Professor Mills entered the room. A black silk blouse was wrapped around her body, tucked into a checked pencil skirt, longer than usual and fitted to the tiniest degree of accuracy. It made her ass look amazing. It pushed out perfectly, looking juicy and ready to sq- wait what? ‘Too far Em, too far’ she chastised herself. At least no fantasies when your hot professor is standing right in front of you. Emma took another double take. Ms. Mills was standing right in front of her.  
Her fingers were resting on Emma’s desk and her eyes looked down at Emma, sparkling with a smirk playing on her lips as she followed Emma’s line of sight.   
“Miss Swan,” her voice was pure sex “I’ll see you after class please.” With that she sashayed away. Emma could have sworn her hips swayed more now and it was most definitely a conscious decision. How could one human be so perfect.   
What could she possibly want? Emma knew for a fact she hadn’t done anything wrong. She had been as good as gold. Unfortunately, she had no option but to wait and try to ignore the lusty looks her professor seemed to be giving her. It could only be her imagination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina’s POV

Quick! Only ten minutes left to think of something to tell Emma about. She hadn’t been naughty: a thousand dirty scenarios came to her mind that should not be in her thoughts when she’s trying to teach. What if Emma were to be a bad girl. What would her punishment be? Hell, what if she herself was a bad girl. She suppressed a quiet moan and instead let out a little sigh at the naughty, erotic imagery.  
But seriously, why did she have to say that? Was all the distress of trying to hurriedly find some issue or other really worth a little extra time spent with her beautiful blonde student. So, she hadn’t done anything wrong but what if she had done something right. What about that essay from the cupboard that the old guy had never got around to marking.  
She set the class to planning an essay that would be coursework and took a green pen to the paper, scrawling comments all over it. This would be a nice long chat. It was a very good essay and she felt bad to admit that she didn’t try her hardest because she had little time to mark the piece but she also explained it away as due to the fact that this wasn’t technically her marking to do. Last comment noted and the clock struck.  
Class dismissed.  
She wondered if Emma had noticed the essay was only taken out of the cupboard after she’d actually been told to stay but figured the blonde at least should have been too busy concentrating on her own work.  
She glanced across to see Emma bid goodbye to her friend and start over towards her desk which made her redirect her eyes, readying herself.  
“Professor Mills?”  
She looked up at the blonde through her eyelashes and tilted her head in acknowledgement “Emma,” she thought for a second “Please call me Regina.” It felt right even though she did enjoy the title in Emma’s voice. There may be time for that if she just waited a while.  
Geez Regina, never going to happen, she told herself. She doesn’t like you plus she’s your student. She knew that reason was completely invalid. They were both adults. She was only a couple of years older. It wasn’t illegal. It was barely unusual.  
She realised she’d been silent for too long. Emma had accepted the invitation long ago with a bright smile.  
“So, what did you want?” Emma fills the gap.  
“Actually, I just wanted to talk over some notes I made on this old essay of yours.  
“Oh!” Emma sounded surprised. “Thank you!” She hadn’t expected that essay to ever get marked and she’d taken a fair chunk of time on it as well.  
The brunette began to talk through her comments and the blonde listened, seeming bewitched whether with the professor or with the comments. She nodded and replied frequently with affirmations and the odd query, watching Regina’s lips move as she talked, pressing together and parting slightly, her choice of lipstick providing a delicious contrast to her pearly white teeth. Regina glanced up, checking to see that Emma was following and smiled internally when she followed the blonde’s gaze to her lips. Maybe she did have a chance after all. In between explanations, she licked her lips purposefully, biting her lower lip, sharp teeth holding the plump swell. She knows Emma is looking. As Emma speaks she gazes at Regina with a glazed look in her eye. Neither of them hears what Emma is saying. They are far too engrossed in the subtext between them. They’re sitting close now, the air filled with tension and right about now there should be a kiss.  
Regina pulls away and moves on to the next comment. Now they’re nearing the end of the list and that’s good because they’ve been here and hour already and Henry is nearly done at nursery and Emma probably has somewhere to be now too but it’s not so good because neither of them wants it to end. She wants to take Emma home and sit on the sofa talking all night maybe with a glass of wine and a blanket and a movie on tv that neither of them were ever paying attention to because they’re mere inches away from each other but they can’t. She can’t ask Emma out because… well, just because.  
It's not because she’s nervous. That’s not something Regina would ever admit. Ok, well, maybe that is the reason but that’s not Regina admitting it. She’s not a nervous person. She takes what she wants and if what she wants is Emma then… she’s just going to have to figure out how to solve this situation.  
They both leave the room with grins on their faces that nothing could wipe off right now because all they did was sit in a room talking about how to write essays but both of them were wrapped up in their own individual fantasies, making it so much more. Each notices how beautiful the other’s grin is but neither connects it to something they’ve made. Regina holds the heavy wooden door open and locks it behind them with a brass key. They walk the same way out of the building in comfortable silence and when their path splits they each smile even more brightly and bid their goodbyes. It’s only till Saturday supervision anyway. That’s only three sleeps – and each of them infiltrated by thoughts of Emma, Regina thinks.

Henry babbles excitedly to his mother. Apparently, the nursery staff were foolish enough to announce the harvest festival assembly almost three full weeks before the performance. Now it will be all any of the parents hear about! It’s okay though. Regina’s head is still in the clouds remembering the last hour spent with Emma so at least she has something to concentrate on that isn’t her son’s super cute but not altogether entertaining description of a drawing he did of autumn leaves.  
The leaves are golden brown now and many are beginning to drop off the trees. Soon they will lie in piles ready for the mother-son duo to jump in as they collect conkers to play with (plus, call her superstitious, to repel spiders with). She imagines doing these activities with Emma. She reckons she could beat her at conkers but Emma would surely catch her when playing tag in the leaves. She could tell from her body. Emma was definitely athletic – she certainly had the muscles for it. She’d catch her in her arms and tackle her to the ground. She’d be sprawled on top of her. Emma would straddle her and kiss her sweetly because Henry would be sat right there, playing with the leaves, completely oblivious and innocent.  
“Mummy, mummy! My painting gets to go on the wall!”  
Regina snaps out of it “That’s wonderful, Sweetie!” She swoops him up into her arms. Even at this age, he’s already getting a bit heavy for her. She’s only small herself  
Her phone pings as she’s pulling into the drive and for a moment she hopes it’s Emma before quickly remembering that she didn’t give Emma her number. How could she even text her?  
As Henry enthusiastically sings along to the ‘Barney the Dinosaur’ theme tune, she picks up the phone. Her sister has texted her. She rolls her eyes playfully as she reads the message. Her sister is so lively and always wants to do something. She wonders how Zelena manages it. Maybe it’s something to do with not having a toddler.  
The message reads ‘Hey, fancy a girls’ night? Be ready at eight x’. Zelena is great at not giving her any choice in such matters.  
She quickly types back with one hand, undoing Henry’s seat with the other. ‘Okay. I’ll be there. Love R x’.  
Zelena rolls her eyes and smiles as she reads the reply and sees Regina has signed it. She always does this. It’s like she doesn’t realise her sister has her number stored in her phone or something. ‘Wicked.’  
They each now have only an hour and a half to have dinner and get ready as well as calling Cora over to baby sit.

With Henry all tucked up in bed and her showered, made up – quite dark eyes with a natural looking lip, hair with soft waves and dressed up in a short but modest black bodycon with black heels to match, Regina stepped out the door, taking Zelena’s arm and pulling her towards her car.  
“Sorry sis but no way are we taking the ‘green machine’” Regina rejected the very prospect of taking her sister's eyesore of a car.  
Her sister cackled delightfully. “Anyway, it would clash with my dress” she laughed.


End file.
